


Look At This Beautiful World

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maternal love, Mental Health Issues, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to die Otter for help!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Look At This Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spójrz na ten piękny świat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931684) by [vic_arious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious). 



> Thanks to die Otter for help!

  


_Faster, faster! Need to catch it!_  
  
The purple wings of the butterfly absorb the morning light and sparkle in the sky like a diamond. The grass is wet, slippery and very green.  
  
_I like green!_  
  
The flowers growing nearby sway in the light wind, and a child's laugh fills the clearing.  
  
The flutter of the bird wings catches the girl's attention and her eyes follow the flock soaring into the sky.  
  
_They had to take fright at something._  
  
He is standing at the big oak. He is gloomy, as usual, and is watching her with his big, sad eyes.  
  
_Why don't you smile? Take a look around! This place is beautiful, beautiful!_  
  
Still, He seems to look, but not see. He remains in his usual spot in the shadow of the big tree.He is wearing his old, gray and oversized clothes.  
  
_Gray is ugly._  
  
He is fidgeting and moving his lips like a fish. The girl is laughing and spinning around until she falls on the soft forest bed. The sad Man rubs the tree bark thoughtfully and sighs.  
  
The girl doesn't like to look at him, because it makes her sad.  
  
_He is all gray. Maybe he can't see the colors?_  
  
If he can't, she'll show him. She closes her fingers on the biggest and the most beautiful of the corn poppies. She reaches out in his direction, her fist full of crimson.  
  
_It always helps._  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” says Neville, clenching his fingers on the chewing gum wrapper.

 


End file.
